


Punishment

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [11]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adachi Tohru Being Adachi Tohru, Anger, Angst, Beating, Blood, Face Punching, Gen, Injury, Mental Instability, One Shot, Post-Canon, Prison, Prompt Fic, Strangulation, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Whump, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Adachi pisses him off, a prison guard decides to punish Adachi his own way.Prompt 11: Whump





	Punishment

“Hey, Adachi!”

Adachi hears the loud, obnoxious voice, but can’t be bothered to turn his head. He knows the voice of every guard in his block, having been yelled at before, so they don’t scare him. He just sits there, continuing to gnaw on his lotus root, the last part of his bento (and pretty disgusting, but he eats it anyway).

“Adachi!”

He yawns. Soon it will be night time, and he will be left alone.

A loud thud rattles his cell door. “Adachi! Answer me, you piece of shit.”

Adachi is… not well liked in prison. The other prisoners just consider him a skinny wimp and leave him be (or, if they do try to antagonise him, Adachi just glares, freaking them out until they back off), but the guards hate his guts – apparently, this is the norm for ex-cops. He has only been in prison for three weeks, but almost every guard hates him, and they all enjoy yelling at him. Adachi just puts up with it, bored by their short tempers annoying voices.

“Adachi!”

The guard grumbles to himself, and Adachi hears the clink of keys. A key turns in the lock and his cell door swings open. Still, Adachi doesn’t turn around. He shoves the last of his lotus root into his mouth and grasps his chopsticks, pushing down on them with his thumb until they snap.

Footsteps thunder towards him, and a rough hand grabs the loose fabric at the back of his neck. The guard pulls roughly, jerking Adachi backwards. His head flops backwards and Adachi stares up at the upside-down image of a very pissed off guard.

“Oh, hello. Were you calling for me?”

“Shut the fuck up!” the guard hisses, and he hauls Adachi to his feet.

Adachi doesn’t resist, letting the far stronger man lift him until he stands. And then he grabs Adachi by the front of his neck and slams his back against the wall. Adachi lets out a raspy breath, winded. His back throbs, his ribs already starting to bruise; it’s going to hurt to breathe tomorrow, isn’t it?

Still, he doesn’t care. Life is boring, especially in prison. Especially after his game was foiled. So Adachi contorts his face into a grin, and stares at the guard with hard eyes.

“Doesn’t this go against regulations?”

“Shut up!” The hand presses his neck harder, hard enough to put pressure on Adachi’s windpipe. It hurts to swallow. “Shut your stupid little face! I’ve had enough of all your shit. You think you’re a god or something, but you’re just another criminal. An ex-cop, no less! You’re pathetic, Adachi.”

Adachi’s grin doesn’t falter. “I may just be a criminal, but I’m smarter than you’ll ever be.”

He doesn’t know why, but he loves antagonising people, loves pushing them until they snap and abuse him. he always loved it when Dojima-san would smack him across the head for screwing up at work, so he began screwing up on purpose just to get yelled at. Everything about him is fucked up, but he wonders if there’s an actual reason for this behaviour. Maybe… maybe he just craves attention and will humiliate himself to make people notice him? that might be it.

But whatever the reason, Adachi knows he loves doing this.

However, annoying people in civilian life tends to end with a punch or just being screamed at.

Turns out pissing off a prison guard when the guards all hate you is totally different. Adachi discovers this as the hand smashes into his face.

“You bastard!” the guard yells, and he slams his fist against Adachi’s face.

Adachi feels something pop, pain exploding through his face as blood starts to ooze out of his nostrils. Another punch hits him seconds later, hard knuckles colliding with his mouth. Something crunches in his jaw and a tooth dislodges, blood pooling in his mouth. Adachi spits it out, and bloody saliva splatters the guard’s face.

The guard freezes, staring at Adachi with pure hatred in his eyes. He doesn’t speak, simply tightening his grip on Adachi’s neck.

His windpipe starts to squeeze shut, and Adachi’s breaths wheeze when he inhales. He squeezes tighter, gripping Adachi’s neck hard enough to give him finger shaped bruises the next day, and pain flares down his neck, breaths wheezing with effort.

Adachi inhales desperately, but he soon finds it impossible to get any air into his lungs. His lungs start to burn, irrational and pathetic panic blaring inside his skull as his brain screams at his lungs to breathe lest he die. As Adachi splutters and wheezes, trying to breathe but unable to open his crushed windpipe, his head starts spinning, and black sports flash in his vision.

Is this it? Is he going to die? To be honest, Adachi has been passively suicidal for years, never attempting to take his own life but never caring if something happened like a car crash or the world being destroyed by the other world overlapping with it and the humans being turned into Shadows, just to use a totally random example. He often thinks about his own death, about how death must be more interesting than life.

But he has never actually been in this situation before, on the brink of death at somebody else’s hands. Even when Narukami and the other brats defeated him inside the TV, they took him out and got him arrested rather than taking matters into his own hands. The other prisoners or guards have ever tried to kill him. This is the first time his life has truly been on the edge, and Adachi doesn’t know how to feel.

Before he passes out or dies, the hand releases. Adachi slides to the floor, gulping in huge, rasping breaths as much-needed oxygen floods into his aching lungs. He rubs his neck, wincing, and Adachi remembers his dislodged tooth. As he sits there, gasping for breath, he spits out his tooth; in the middle of a pool of bloody saliva, he studies one of his incisors, and his tongue goes to the gap in his teeth. Blood oozes out of his nose, coating his lips and chin, but Adachi doesn’t have the strength to wipe it away.

The guard stares down at him, and drives a hard kick into Adachi’s ribs. The force of the kick spends him toppling backwards, and Adachi smacks the back of his head against the wall.

“Answer me when I call your name next time, shit stain.”

“Yes, sir,” Adachi says, congested voice dripping with sarcasm.

The guard spits on him before storming out of the cell, leaving Adachi slumped on the floor, covered in his own blood as his oxygen-deprived brain tries to make sense of what happened.

But he doesn’t care what the bastard says; next time, he’ll be even ruder, just to piss him off further. After all, it’s not like the guards will really kill him, so he might as well have some fun. Pain is necessary to relieve his boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
